a Rose by any other name
by Secret Shadowhunter
Summary: A look from Edwards POV of what life was like when Rosalie became the newest Cullen Family Member. Review?


Life with Esme and Carlisle isn't always as easy as you would think. Yes, they are two of the most loving people in the world, but its just that which makes it so hard! I don't mind being alone, its just turning every second to see them in loving embraces, it makes me want that. I wanted someone who I could be with like that.

_Edward. I need your help, please._

It was Carlisle. He sounded stressed, it was unusual for him. I raced downstairs and found him, he was carrying a body. The body of a woman, young, her heart was still beating, I could smell her blood, my throat burned with thirst.

'Hm. Carlisle, who is this?' I enquired.

'She's... New.'

'New as in...'

'A new member of our family?' He was testing me, his brows raised.

'WHAT?!' I shouted, enraged.

_Edward. Calm down. _Carlisle's thought were swirling round my head, I couldn't quite hear everything he said, I just caught parts. _Never have thought from Royce - So Beautiful - Couldn't let her die - Edward will understand - Maybe they could be for each other what me and Esme are.._.

'Carlisle. You should have asked!' I was trying to stay calm but failing.

_There wasn't time. She would have been dead. _

'who is she?' I asked, controlling my temper.

_Rosalie hale._

Rosalie. No! I would not have some self obsessed girl as my _sister!_

'Carlisle! How could you?! Rosalie Hale?! You know exactly how I feel about her!'

_I couldn't just let her die Edward._

'You should have...' but I couldnt finish, there was no way to argue, he had done the right thing, as Carlisle always did. '… keep her away from me, and we'll get along just fine.' I spat out.

_Thank you Edward, I knew you would understand_

Suddenly Rosalie started to moan, at first it was quiet, but it got louder and louder, until she was absolutely writhing in pain. She screamed, shouted, told us to kill her, but I could hear her thoughts, so it was much, much worse.

_Please let them kill me, please let it end! _

I tried my best to block it out, but it was always there, her plea was in the back of my mind for the next few days, going away only when I went out to hunt. It was awful. On the third day, it seemed to die down a little. It was ending, finally. Carlisle told me that it should be any time now that she'd probably wake up soon. I heard a final scream, and then everything went quiet (Except of course the thoughts in my head, but I blocked them out as much as I could). I went into the room where Rosalie was, her eyes were still closed but I could hear her thoughts.

_Why has it stopped? What is going on? Where am I? _

I watched her eyelids flutter. Carlisle was stood next to her, he seemed almost excited. She opened her eyes. They were bright red, as all newborn vampires eyes are. She slowly sat up, she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. I had always heard her, obsessing over looks, but now, even with blood red eyes, she was staggeringly beautiful. She looked at me, and her eyes widened, she turned her head and looked at Carlisle, who was smiling. I heard her take a deep breath. What she did next was unexpected, she politely opened her mouth, and let out an ear-splitting scream.

I could see the shock that Carlisle was trying to hide. Rosalie had not stopped screaming for nearly a minute. I was getting a little bored of her now though. Her head was buzzing with so many thoughts I couldn't think straight.

_I'm supposed to be dead! - Why am I not running out of breath?! _She was thinking. I thought she would never stop screaming, but eventually, Carlisle decided he had heard enough.

'Rosalie' he whispered 'Stop screaming. Your _fine_'. She looked from him, to me, and back to him again. She was bewildered.

'Royce, he killed me. Tell me what I'm doing here, and why I can hear so well, and see so well' she ordered, in her soft, velvet voice.

'He didn't quite kill you. You're still you, you just look a little... different.' Carlisle explained.

'What! I look different! What have you done, you monster! You've made me look hideous, haven't you!' She accused, she was so angry, but her voice still sounded like an angel's. Menacing threats were going through her head.

'Hush, hush, Rosalie, you look fine.' Carlisle assured her. It was a bit of an understatement, she looked stunning, though I'd never tell her, so I didn't blame Carlisle.

'I need a mirror! Now!' she ordered angrily. She was looking at me, her red eyes glaring. She thought _I _was going to run along and find her a mirror. I stood my ground stubbornly.

'Well?!' She shouted.

'I don't wish to get on the wrong side of you Rosalie, but I am not your slave, you may get other men to do things with your beauty, but you won't get that treatment from me' I promised, but instantly regretted it, Carlisle looked at me disapprovingly. I sighed, and went to Esme's room, got a mirror, and was back within 5 seconds. Rosalie stared at me, disbelieving.

'What?' I asked casually. She glared at me. I loved the way we got along so well.

'There you are.' I said, as politely as I could. I really did want to get on with her, I hated disappointing Carlisle. I saw him smile as I handed her the mirror. She took a look at herself and her eyes widened.

'My eyes! Why are they red?!' She screeched furiously.

'Okay Rosalie, your a vampire' Carlisle said.

'I'm a what?!' Rosalie hissed.

'A vampire.' Carlisle repeated. He then explained everything, from the rule, to the beginning of our existence. All the way through her beautiful features were becoming more and more angry, by the end she was hissing with fury.

'NO! Why would you do this?! Why! Why would you do it to me!' I realised then she wasn't as bad as she may seem, it wasn't all about looks to her. Though a lot of her thoughts were around the idea of getting Royce back with her looks. She wanted to kill him, now that she had put a name to the burning in her throat, it was all she could think about. She wanted blood, not just any blood, she wanted Royce's blood.

'I have to go and see someone' _go and kill someone _she thought evilly.

'You cant kill him Rosalie.' I told her in a bored voice.

'How did you know I was thinking...'

'Oh yeah, I read minds.' I laughed. She raised her eyebrows. _I'm not falling for that, does he think just because I'm beautiful, I'm also stupid?_

'No. I don't think you're stupid Rosalie' I answered her question out-loud.

'Oh my... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' she growled.

'Fine, I'm going. I'll see you later.' I sighed and left the room. She was unbearable, and to think I had the rest of my existence with her. Maybe I would get used to it. I sure hoped so.

The first few weeks were awful, worse than I could have ever imagined. She was the most whiny, vain person I'd ever met. Ever. I was beginning to cope though, slowly getting into a routine, a routine which was basically stay away for as much time as possible.

'Edward!' I heard someone shout, not someone, I knew exactly who it was, I just wondered what she wanted this time.

'Rosalie.' I said when I got to her. Even though she was so infuriating, every time I saw her, her beauty shocked me.

'I need your help.' She admitted. She was trying to ask me gently, her thoughts were clogged.

'What is it.' I asked dully.

'I need you to help me, take care of someone.' She informed me.

'Royce' I guessed.

'And his _friends_' she spat out the word with disgust.

'I'm not going to ruin my record for him, or you. I can't disappoint Carlisle like that. I'm sorry.' I told her.

'Please' her eyes burned, I was momentarily dazed, and forgot what I was talking about.

'I've told you, I can't!'

'Edward! For _me_?' she begged. I shook my head, looking at the floor, I did actually want to help her, I wouldn't though. Her hand was suddenly on my face. I looked up to see her face inches away from mine.

_You want this more than me, Edward. You know It. _

'What?! No, your my _sister_!' I exclaimed.

_You don't want me? Look at me! _Her mental voice was screaming.

'Rose. Its not all on looks.'

_I've never not been wanted before. It's... odd. I thought that beauty was everything._

'Not quite. Goodnight Rosalie, I will not tell Carlisle of your plans, but I will also not help you. I'm sorry.' I said.

_I'll do it myself. _She thought determinedly. I sighed and went to my room. I turned music on, loud, I didn't want to hear her plotting mind, see the images of what she wanted more than anything. I would let her do it, go through the motions, as I once had myself. She was young, she had a lot to learn. I knew one day she _would _learn, as I did, as Esme did, as even Carlisle did. Until then, I would stay out of her way as much as humanly possible.


End file.
